Siren of The Sea
by DesireThieves1412
Summary: Luffy and his crew meet a girl who can control the sky and the sea. Every pirates and marines wants her for themselves but little does they know that the girl never left her island before because of one big secret. "I'm afraid of the ocean". Now Luffy and his crew has to fight off both the pirates and the marines and convinces the girl to join their crew before she be taken away.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi. Hope you enjoy this is my first one piece story.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.

Chapter 1: Join my crew.

On an island near the South Blue, where the ocean and sky was as clear as day , the straw hat crew dock near the shore to re-stock their food because a certain straw hat captain ate all the food and left his crew ,once again, nothing to eat.

"Yea! We finally made to shore, now we can get some meat" said Luffy the captain of the ship, when he was about to jump off the ship onto the shore a girl with orange-red hair pulled him by his shirt back onto the ship.

"No Luffy you're staying here, it because of you that we have to make another stop" said Nami the navigator.

"But I want meat."

Nami lean in close to Luffy with a scary expression that frightens the boy. "I don't care what you want. Because of you none of us had any food for two days, so you going to stay on this ship like a good boy and wait until we return, right."

Luffy quickly node his head in fear and waited. As the other crew went to pick up supplies. When they return they notices Luffy dangling from the side of the ship out of boredom.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" said Zorro the first mate. Luffy spotted his friends and jump for joy.

"Ah your back did you bring any meat."

"Nope they were out" said Sanji the cook.

"NO WAY" said Luffy as he quickly jumps off the ship and went closer to his friends.

"Yeah to bad you ate the rest of the meat" said Usoppi the sharpshooter.

"And the next island is a three day trip, how will you survive" said Nami. Luffy thought about then quickly turn towards Chopper, the doctor, and stared at him with a drooling face.

"YOU'RE BETTER NOT THINKING ABOUT EATING ME! "

"Sorry Chopper but I need meat."

Chopper start running in circle away from Luffy around the crew. Everyone start laughing and then told Luffy that they did have some meat.

"Oh that good."

Chopper was shaking and hiding behind Zorro.

"Don't worry Chopper, Luffy wouldn't have eaten you, would you Luffy?" asked Usoppi.

"No, I would" he said so nonchalant.

"What!" said Usoppi with a shock expression and Chopper with a frighten one.

As the crew was stocking their ship, someone ran pasted them and accidentally bump into Zorro and fell down to the ground.

"Ouch, who put that wall there?"

The person looked up and notices it wasn't a wall and apologize.

"Sorry. "

"No it okay "he said as he lends the person a hand to stand. Everybody stop to look at the person he was talking too then join in the conversation.

"Are you okay" asked Nami.

"Yeah but I…"

Before the person can finish his sentence a group of men with swords finally caught up with him. They grab his arm and pull the person close to them.

"Hey lay off the man" said Sanji but until the hood came off the person head the crew notices that the guy was actually a girl with long flowing hair , that stop to her lower back, and with deep ocean blue eyes that if you look in them it feel like you are flowing through the sea. Sanji cigarettes felled out his mouth and his body became frozen in shock of the girl beauty.

"Zorro, Sanji frozen again" said Chopper.

"Leave him and let's hope he stay that way."

"We finally got you "said one guy.

"Not so tuff huh" said another guy that was holding the girl by her arm. The girl started to shed some tears from her eyes.

"She crying" said the guy.

"Yeah I am. Have you smelled your breath, maybe this is one of the reason you can't get a girl, not counting you ugly ass face and your manner towards women. "

"You ..." the guy thrown the girl on the ground.

"Hey" yelled Nami.

"Stay out of this "said the man pointing his sword right at her.

Sanji kicks the man in his face and yelled "That not how you treat a lady."

"See I told you no manners at all."

The other men was about to attack but Luffy quickly ran up to the two and punch each one in their face. The other men were sent flying by Zorro sword attack. As the fight was happen one of the men ran towards the girl and forcefully pick her up from the ground.

"I see, you can't handle us yourself so you got your friends to do it for you, so pathetic" said the guy with piercing. The girl quickly release herself from the guy and jump in the air then landed on his face. As well as the others, she hops off one guy face and stand in front of three other opponents. She quickly dodges each one of the men swords and attacks them with a rod, which attend, she pull out of her pocket. When many more men came before her she bent down and touch the ground making it shake.

"Is she doing this "said Nami?

"So cool" said Luffy.

When the men all fall to the ground she quickly move in front of the straw hat crew. When she did that water flow from the ocean in front of them dragging the other men into the sea.

"Who pathetic now "said the girl flipping her hair back in place? The men swim up to the surface and started yelling.

"See what happen if you mess with the Siren of the Sea."

Nami was shocked after she her that named.

"Siren, you mean those alarms on polices cars" said Luffy.

"No Siren, as in the creature that destroy ships and lend men of the sea to their death by drowning them" said Usoppi.

The girl turns towards the crew.

"Thank you for your help, bye now."

"Wait" yelled both Nami and Luffy.

The girl stopped and looks back at them. Nami went first talking.

"Are you really the Siren of the Sea?"

"That what they say but really who made up that BS I never even step foot off this land."

"Nami do you know her" ask Sanji.

"No not particularly but I do know the rumors. About the girl who ate two legendary devil fruit that make both Pirates and Marines want her. "

"TWO" said everybody.

Luffy pouted "I only ate one."

"That not the point here!"

"Wait what you mean by both pirates and marines want her, what kind of fruits she ate" ask Zorro.

"Their no names for it but she ate a fruit that can control the element and the weather" said Nami.

"Wait but with that she can make storms, violent waves, and anything else that can ..."

"DROWN ANY SHIPS IN HER SIGHT" said everybody except Luffy.

"That's so cool, she should totally join our crew" said Luffy as excited as usual.

"She should. Do you know how much easier our journey would be with her around" said Nami

"Safer too" said Usoppi and Chopper.

"So how about would you join…" but when everybody turn back around the girl wasn't their anymore. They search the whole island until she was spotted near a house close to the mountain. The crew ran towards the girl who was just coming out the house.

"Hey."

"Oh it's you guys" she said as she starts hanging the clean laundry.

"Why did you leave like that" yelled Luffy.

"What, did you expect me to just stand there hearing you say everything I already know and having daydreams of how easier it would be having me joining your crew."

"Yes!"

"No."

"What this about joining a crew" said the old man walking out the house?

"Grandpa."

"Yes sir, we want your granddaughter to join our pirate crew" said Nami.

The old man stared at them suspiciously then starts asking question.

"Are you bad pirates?"

"No sir" said Usoppi.

"Do you guys have different type's food to eat?"

"Yes sir, the meals I make is always the best, differently if it for a beautiful lady "said Sanji.

"Do you guys have a Navigator?"

"Yes sir, one of the best" said Nami.

"What about a doctor?"

"Yes sir" said Chopper.

"Are you guys strong?"

"Of course "said Zorro.

"One last question, do you have many types of adventures?"

"Yea" said Luffy.

The Old man close his eyes then thought for a while after that he turns to his granddaughter with a serious expression.

"Grandpa?"

"Get the hell out my house."

"This not even your house, anyway old man I hope you not thinking that I should join them."

"Why wouldn't I."

"You know why?"

The old man bowed his head towards the crew. " Please take care of Rin here she can be a handful , a pain , a whiner and she always act tough knowing she scared and she vio- .." before the old man can finish his sentence Rin hit him over his head with a glass bottle putting him to sleep.

"Nap time Grandpa."

Everybody looked at her with shocked expression as she starts dragging her grandfather inside the house putting him into bed.

"Now, the answer still no."

"The o-old man "said Chopper with a worried face.

"Don't worry, he hardheaded, literally, he be fine give it a couple minutes he'll wakeup, eventually."

"What!" said Usoppi and Chopper?

"Why don't you join our crew" ask Luffy.

Rin looked at the boy and sighed "it's because I'm…."

"What is it "said Nami.

"I just don't want too now leave."

Luffy sat down on the ground. "I'm not moving until you say yes."

Rin gave him a sinister look and before they knew it all them was floating in the air.

"What's going on "ask Usoppi?

"Where floating" said Zorro.

"But How?" ask Chopper.

"Air" said Nami.

"Yup, I using the air around you to make you float, now go."

Rin flew them all the way back to their ship and push the waves making the ship float into the sea.

"No Fair I said I wouldn't move" yelled Luffy.

"Technically you didn't move. Bye" said Rin as she wave goodbye and walked back to her house.

When she got back she smells something good.

"Hey grandpa, what're you cooking?"

"Your favorite."

"Awesome" she said as she sat down at the table waiting for her meal. "Oh sorry about hitting you upside the head, I hope you not upset.

"Of course not" as he walk closely behind his granddaughter.

"That good, I was thought you'll get mad or …"

Bang! The old man hit Rin upside the head with his glass bottle making her unconscious.

"What kind of grandfather would I be if I'm not understanding to his only granddaughter."

The old man changes her clothes and packs some supplies and then when it hit night time he laid Rin in a small boat with a blanket on top of her and pushes her out to sea.

"Should I have done that "he thought. " Yea, she'll thank me later" he said as he walked away.

"Hey old man what are you doing" said a man who saw what he did. "Was that Rin, What did you do?" The man started to complain and the old man just gave him a dull look while he was talking.

"Going to need another bottle" thought the old man until he saw one on the ground. He picks it up and waited until the man turn around then he hit him with it making him unconscious as well. He started to drag him into town by the legs.

"If only people mind their busy then we wouldn't be having this problem, would we" said the old man as he left him in front of the man shop and went on home like nothing happen.

The next day on the ship, Luffy was pouting and sighing.

"Get over it Luffy "said Zorro.

"No way, she was cool."

"I got to admit he right, it would have been awesome if she had joined us" said Nami.

"True but she didn't."

"You know, you are evil" said Nami.

Usoppi was looking out on the sea and saw something floating in the water.

"Hey you guys their something out there."

"Is it a big fish "said Luffy as he jumps up and see.

"I don't know it just floating."

"I'll get it. GUM GUM…" as Luffy stretches his arm behind him almost hitting Zorro in the process "ROCKET" he reaches back in front towards the floating item and pulling it back to them. Fast.

"Watch out Idiot" yelled Sanji.

When the item came back to them it slams into Luffy chest pushing him against Zorro making him fall into the ocean. As Usoppi and Chopper fish him out the water, the others went to see what it was.

"Damn it Luffy."

Usoppi and the rest joined them. Nami pulled the blanket back.

"It's Rin "said everybody.

Rin open her eyes and when she saw the crew and the only thing she could say before fainting again was "Damn you Old man."

A/N: That the end. Next chapter be up soon but before that tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, thanks for staying. Here the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but I do own OC.**

**Chapter 2: What are you afraid of?**

In the middle of the sea, on the straw hat ship, Rin was fast asleep on the long stretch out seat with a blanket on top of her and a pillow under the her head. The rest of the crew was outside on the lower deck.

"How… What just happen" said Nami while she was rubbing her head in confusing of the situation.

"Well, I spotted a flowing object, Luffy thought it was a fish and ..." but before Usoppi finish his sentence Nami hit him on his head.

"I know what happen, I want to know how did Rin flowed out to sea and made it to our ship."

"Who cares, now she can be part of our crew" said Luffy, with both arms in the air cheering with excitement.

"But she said no and plus we can keep her here if she don't want to be" said Chopper.

"Why not?"

"That kidnapping" yelled Usoppi hitting Luffy against his chest playfully.

"No fair" pouted Sanji.

"What're you so upset about" ask Zorro then he quickly cover his mouth regretting the question he told.

"We can't keep her" pouted Sanji.

"She not an item that you can just keep or throw away" yelled Zorro.

Luffy quickly ran up to Sanji.

"All who says that we should make Rin stay with us." Both Sanji and Luffy raise their hand.

"All oppose" said Sanji, everybody except the two raise their hand.

"We won" yelled Luffy.

"No you idiot, the one with the less votes lose" ague Usoppi.

"But doesn't the captain vote make the score higher."

"What score? It only matter on the amount of hands that went up."

"How about the highest hand that in the air?"

"That's cheating."

As Usoppi and Luffy was arguing about who won or not, Rin was waking up from her nap. When she woke up, she was confused on what had happen until she remembers the pain in the back of her head.

"Ouch! Oh wait, now I remember that damn old man hit me when I wasn't looking, when I see him I swear." Rin started to get up from the seat and realize she wasn't at home.

"Where am I? Don't tell me he left me over the neighbor house again. When is he going to realize that they don't like us, all because he couldn't admit that he stole their food. Just because your lazy ass don't feel like cooking doesn't mean you sneak through the back of their house and steal they food" she thought as she was getting up and folding that blanket as it was. "But I had to admit the lady cooking wasn't so bad. I mean what you expect, me not eating a well cook meal that was right in front of me."

As Rin stretches are arms in the air, Chopper was coming up the stairs to check on her.

"Okay time for me to go" she said but Chopper opens the door. Rin and Chopper stared at each other, without speaking, for a while then Chopper quietly walked out and closed the door behind him.

"A... reindeer?" thought Rin. Chopper quickly ran back down to his friends who were still arguing about the rules of the vote they had.

"I'm telling you Luffy it doesn't matter how you say it, you will still lose if that team has the less vote."

"Guys."

"What about if you pull the shortest straw, you win their, right?"

"Guys."

"No that still a losing situation" said Nami.

"GUYS" yelled Chopper trying hard to get his friends attention, but as soon he did the Rin was slowly opening the door.

"What is it Chopper?" ask Nami.

"She's awake."

When they turn around they saw Rin frozen on top of the stairs step looking out at sea, then she looked down at the crew.

"Oh good morning my princess" said Sanji in his dramatic voice.

Rin was holding tightly to the rail with her eyes close crouching down in the corner. Nami and Sanji quickly ran up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong" ask Nami, but the only thing that was coming out of Rin mouth was "I'm still on land, I'm still on land" repeating over and over again.

"What's her deal" ask Zorro until a note fly out of her backpack and landed right in front of Usoppi face.

"Maybe this can help, it came from her bag."

"What does it say "ask Nami? Usoppi read the note.

"It's from her grandfather; it says please take good care of my granddaughter. I know this is what she deeply wants. Oh by the way, she might be a little uncooperative because she afraid of the OCEAN" said Usoppi with a shock expression on his face just like everybody else.

"Why the hell that old man sends her out here knowing that" said Sanji, as another note flew out and hit Usoppi again.

"Another note. This one says you may be wondering why I send her out their knowing that. It's because I don't give a damn what she afraid of."

"And you call me evil" said Zorro looking at Nami.

"Wait their more, I just know you guys can fix that problem so I leave the rest to you, good luck."

"That …JERK" yelled everybody except Luffy.

"Now how we going to stop her for shaking" ask Chopper.

"Talking with her won't work" said Nami until Luffy stretches his arms around Rin waist and pull her up in the air.

"What the hell, you ate a devil fruit too."

"Yup."

"You know when I met you, I always knew you was kind of weird but beside that PUT ME DOWN." Luffy put Rin closer to the water.

"What are you doing ?" she yelled.

"Yeah, what are you doing Luffy, you know she going to drown if you drop her" yelled Sanji.

"But she not afraid of drowning?"

Rin struggles to get free without falling.

"What do you mean" ask Zorro.

"Remember at the dock when she control that water, I notices that she made sure she didn't get touch by it."

"He's right, when she returns us to our ship she made sure that she wasn't near it" said Nami.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU GUYS ACTUALLY HAVING A DAMN CONVERSATION WHEN AN INNOCENT GIRL DANGLING FOR HER LIFE" yelled Rin.

"Hey, we saw how you easily knock your grandfather out with that bottle, lady, you are nowhere near innocent" yelled Usoppi.

"He was asking for it" she mumbles "BUT GET ME AWAY FROM THE WATER."

"I will if you answer this, what are you afraid of about the ocean" yelled Luffy.

The crew just stared at her not answering until Luffy put her closer to the water then she yelled it out.

"BEING NEAR IT, I DON'T WANT TO TOUCH WHAT'S KILLS."

Luffy quickly pulled her back onto the boat and Rin started to explain.

"Your friend is right, I'm not afraid of drowning because I control the water but being near it scares me so of course being in it terrified me."

"Why" ask Nami.

"My parents drown in the ocean when I was 7 and I almost drown a couple years later, if my grandpa didn't come save me well who knows what would have happen."

"But didn't you say you can control it" ask Usoppi.

"Yes, but at that time I didn't know about devil fruit until my grandpa told me."

"Then how you ate two devil fruits without knowing "ask Zorro.

"My mom fed me one when I was a baby and my father gave me his when he was trying to avoid eating something healthy. Neither of them knew what they were, they just found it around the island."

"Hmm ... nice parents you had their."

"They didn't think something was weird by the way they look" ask Chopper.

"Grandpa told me they thought it was the new style of watermelons" smiled Rin. Everybody just looked shock after hearing the reasoning except Luffy, while he laughs at the whole thing.

"Last question how did you end up out here" ask Nami.

"That bastard knocks me out and sends me out to sea. He was a navigator when he sailed the seas in his youth so I guess his skill didn't get old with his age."

"Impressive, cruel but impressive."

"Now that's well and done, can you guys take me back home."

"No" said Luffy.

"Why not?"

"Because I want you part of my crew."

"Why do you want a girl who is afraid of the ocean part of your crew?"

"That won't last for long" smiled Luffy.

Rin looked at him crazy until she realizes that he put her on a small boat she came in on.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN, ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEARTATTACK, GET ME OFF THIS THING."

Luffy ignore the comment and jump down into the boat shaking it the process.

"You sure don't act like you ate a devil fruit."

"No I did."

"Then why are you not afraid of drowning or even being near the water?"

"That because I love being a pirate much more."

Rin looked at Luffy with a calm impress expression until she said "Your Crazy. That what it is, I'm in a boat with a crazy nut job that doesn't fear death."

"Wow, she really hit that nail on the head" said Zorro layback against the inside of the ship trying to go to sleep.

Luffy grab Rin hand and try to put it in the water.

"What are you doing?" he put her hand in the water and Rin was about to scream until Luffy cover her mouth with other hand.

"Shut up and look."

Rin realize that the water was calm and peaceful so Luffy remove his hand against her mouth.

"It feels nice."

Luffy smiled then pulled the rest of her into the water.

"What the hell Luffy" yelled Sanji.

"Luffy "yelled everybody else expect the sleeping Zorro.

"Shh, I'm trying to help her conquer her fear."

"It won't work if you drown her" yelled Usoppi.

"Oh right" he said as he pulled her out of the water.

Rin started coughing and then started chocking Luffy.

"Why are you chocking me "he said struggling to get free.

"I just feel like that's the right thing to do at this point. Why the hell did you do that for?"

Luffy finally got loose and smiled "To prove that we are here to help you if you do drown."

Rin stare at Luffy for a while then start chocking him again.

"You could've just told me then show me you crazy bastard."

"I thought it be much easier this way."

Luffy and Rin aboard the ship, when onboard Rin just started to laugh about everything that happen and everybody else just join in.

"So I have a feeling that you guys are not set on taking me back home, huh."

"Nope."

"So I guess I can stay onboard for a while but I'm still not going to be part of your crew."

"Why" ask Luffy.

"Because I don't think I can handle a crazy captain like you."

"I'm not crazy. Hey guys am I crazy?"

"YES YOU ARE."

"But Rin what about the water" ask Nami.

"I guess I can deal with it for a while, maybe it was re-ensuring knowing if I do drown I have some people to save me" smiled Rin at her new friends." And plus I have to admit, it is beautiful view."

After she said that of small fleet of marines ships was blocking out path.

"Hey, what happen to my view?"

A marine solider announce his orders through a megaphone.

"Straw hat crew, surrender the Siren and come with us or we will attack."

"I see you guys made a lot of friends before me."

"Yeah but these the type of friends who just can't take a hint" said Zorro as we started to wake up.

The Marines aboard the ship and surrounded everybody. Then the captain aboard the ship as well.

"Straw hat crew, we heard a little rumor that you have the Siren of the Sea in your possession and we will like her now" said the captain.

"You can't have her "said Luffy "I haven't convinced her to join my crew yet wait for a while."

Rin whisper to one of the guards around her. "I-I don't think he see the situation here, can you re-explain it to him may be he get it the second time around."

The captain looks Rin way.

"Ah the Siren of the Sea, a real treasure to behold."

"I would be happy if you: one stop treating as an object , thank you and two stop looking at me with that creepy I'm going to eat you look, if you don't mind" she said while smiling.

"Girl, I don't think you see the big picture here."

"And what is that exactly?"

"You are capture by my men, so you don't have right to mention what you want."

"PLEASE, spare me, I don't think I handle more of this BS, you didn't even win."

"Look around your crew is captured."

Rin looked behind the captain then back at him again.

"I think you should be the one to look around."

The captain turns around and saw his entire crew member that boarded the ship knock out and when he turn back to face Rin, the guards around her was on the ground as well. So the captain quickly ran back to his ship and start firing bombs at them.

"Shitttt no one told me they're going to be bombs on this ship; I change my mind I want to go home."

Then after Rin said that another note flew towards her.

"It's from grandpa." She opens the note and it said 'Deal with it.'

"Damn you old man" she said in a dramatic voice.

When the bombs was still flying their way Zorro, Sanji and Luffy handle some of them, leaving Rin in shock of how strong they are.

"They're not human are they "she asked to Usoppi.

"No, no they're not."

For a while the bombs stop coming so the crew had thought the marines gave up until they shock out one of the largest bomb they had right at them.

"Oh crap" yelled Nami. Rin quickly ran and climb on top of the edge of the ship, then she use the air to slice the bomb in half making it explode between both of the ships.

"That's was so cool" cheered everyone.

"Thanks"

"Hey Rin how about making a fog so we can slip by the other ship without them knowing "ask Nami.

"You got it." Rin slowly moves her arms around, making the cold and hot air combine together, making a huge fog covering the sights of the marines. By during that, the crew easily slips by the marines and continue on.

"Where did the fog come from" said one of the men.

"Men stay calm; this is the work of the Siren we have to be ready."

When the straw hat crew ship was far away enough, Rin put down the fog around the marines making them realize that they had escape. Rin came down from the side of the ship only to be lifted up again in the air by Luffy.

"That's was amazing Rin."

"Thanks, can you put me down now."

Luffy put Rin down and the crew just cheer some more.

"Hey now don't get used to it, I never said I would join this crew."

"Even so great job and soon we will convince you to stay" said Nami.

"Yeah, not going to happen."

"What their to convince, Rin already part of this crew" said Luffy.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"… Their no point arguing with this boy" she said as she laid her head against her hand. Luffy just start laughing while the ship was flowing along the water with the sunset reflecting from it. As Rin look at her new friends she just wonder how far the ocean will take her until she finally realize where her true home is.

**A/N: That the end of the story, tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
